You are everything I know!
by stephanapa
Summary: ALL HUM.!I wasn't feeling quite well I felt like I was about to faint and my stomach was feeling weird,but I didn t want to say anything,Edward looked so happy and nervous and then he did the unexpected he lean down in a nee and said..I fainted before YES
1. plot

**PLOT**

I'm finally here in the big apple , New York oh yeah! I arrive here about a week ago i

was born at forks my parents got divorced my mom moved to Florida and I moved with

her but in senior year i moved back because my dad was always alone and I felt bad for

him and I move here New York FINALLY! I'm going to study journalism in the

Columbia University ;So today I'm suppose to go and get my schedule but in the

progress i think i got lost okay! I'm defiantly lost. Uhm i think I'm going to need to ask

for directions i just need to find a friendly face okay i only see like 4 people i know crazy

i ´m in a campus full of students and teachers and I'm in a place were i can only see 4

persons okay the chubby guy screaming at his cell phone seems nice NOT , the blond girl

seems really busy looking at the mirror with her friend they seem a little bitchy and there

is this guy looking at the landscape well i think he is the one , here goes nothing!

"Excuse me sir will you mind telling me were i can go and pick my schedule?" and then

he turns around and in that moment i saw the most beautiful man i have ever seen , when

i say beautiful i mean hot , and he is looking at me like i have 5 heads. I'm really that

ugly?

"Uhmm.. yeah sure ,I'm not going to tell I'm going to take you there actually i was going

there" he said that and then he smiled at me and God i think i died and went to heaven .

"Uhum really?" I asked.

"Yeah really , you seem nice enough to show you around" he said smirking at me and I

just smiled back.

"Okay lets go" he said that and before we star walking someone called for him well that's

what I think because someone said Edward and he stop walking , so I'm supposing that is

his name. Edward kind of an old name.

"Oh hey! you guys" he said sounding not really excited. The person that called him where

the 2 girls that I saw before the ones looking at the mirror.

"We just came here because we saw you all alone and we thought that probably you

wanted to hang out with us" Edward and I were kind of in shock I was because they were

talking to him like i didn't excited. That is really rude! and he looked like hanging out

with them will be probably the last thing he would do even if he was going to die.

"No thanks you guys I'm definitely not alone don't you see that I'm pretty well

accompanied" he said smiling at me and they looked at me with eyes that could kill

anyone.

"Oh well you know were to find us Eddie" they said smiling all seductively to him and he

just nod and they walked away.

"Okay! I think we should go" he said smiling at me and then he start walking and i just

followed him. While we were walking he said.

"You know it's unfair that you to know my name and I don't know yours" he said pouting

and I just chuckled and told him my name.

"Okay! I'm Isabella but everybody calls me Bella ,because I don't like Isabella" suddenly

he stop and turn around and looked at me and said.

"You know i like Bella and Isabella!" he said moving a strandof my hair to the back of

my ear and the only thing I could do was to blush , he just chuckled and then he took my hand and said "Common" i felt a jolt of electricity in my hand when he took it .Never in my crazy mind i would have thought that today was going to turn this way.


	2. jealousy

**Hey guys sorry I didn't say hi at the plot but I'm new at these so yeah still learning! To solve your question lovetwi I'm not sure what days I'll be posting I think Sundays and another day during the week :D**

**-years later-**

**chapter 1**

BPV

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asked while I snapped out of my trance and then he sweetly kissed me but then the kiss got more eager and we have to stop because we were out of breath.

Life had change so much since that day know I work at the New York times , Edward works at the hospital and today we are moving together in a new apartment life couldn't be more perfect!

"To answer your question i was thinking about the day I met you" i said smiling at him.

"Oh yeah I remember, you were quite lost if you ask me " he said with a crock smile and I hit him in the arm.

"Ouch ! I think i need a kiss to recover my self and a bit more for later " he said with a playful tone and i couldn't resist him so i kiss him hard and we were lost again in our own world.

"Okay that was our last box " I said placing the box in our apartment , I can't believe that we finally live together after all those years we are finally living together and I feel like I'm the luckiest woman in the hall world.

"I love you" Edward said rapping his arms around me I smiled at him and I gave him a kiss in his cheek.

"I love you too" I said.

"Now that we live together I'm never going to lose you out of sigh" He said.

"Says the one who spends crazy hours in the hospital" He looked sad when he heard that and that why the moment I said those words i regret saying them because I know how he wishes that we could spend more time together.

"Sorry babe , I didn't mean it like that" I said.

"I know that you didn't mean it like that, it's just..is hard for me knowing that you spend a lot of your time alone" uhm that is SO not true but he doesn't know that ,I i think i should tell him , here it goes.

"No , you know that is so no true i spend time with Alice,Rosalie,Emmet,Jasper and Adam almost all the time i need someone to hang out" he was expecting all the name of our closest friend but no Adam i have never mention him because i know that Edward is really really jealous and the moment he heard his name he turn around and he looked pissed.

"Adam who? may I ask" i was biting my leap when he said that I was nervous

"You know Adam my friend from college and that works with me, yeah Adam my friend" I said with nervousness.

"So I'm learning until today after all those years of feeling guilty that you spend time alone and it turns out that you are always hanging out with this guy call Adam ! " He was definitely mad

"Edward relax he is just my friend" I said now getting angry why couldn't he trust me I'm a whore or something like that?

"I'll relax if you guy friend is married, engaged ,in a serious relationship or if he is gay , I'll relax if you say yes to something of that?" Oh now I'm really pissed.

"You are such a dumb ass! I'm not a whore , so why don't you trust me? huh" I said yelling at him and getting out of the apartment at the same time.

**SO did you liked it or not? REVIEW pretty please ! and maybe I will update tomorrow :D**

**LOVE from Steph(stephanapa)**


	3. I need to fix it!

**chapter 2**

**Hey guys ! I hope you like this chapter and can you please leave me a comment? THANKS!**

**and before I forget ****I don't own Twilight ****SM does:D**

EPV

How could a perfect day of moving in with the love of my life turn into this , ugh and this time it wasn't all my fault well I over reacted but she was the one that didn't told me about him , she is spending all this time with this guy that i don't know anything about and he probably is always flirting with her and she doesn't even notice. Where is she , maybe she is with Alice or Rose they are her friends but Rose is in her honey moon so I seriously doubt that she will call her.

"I'm going to call Alice" I said talking to myself and dialing the number of Alice.

"Hello" answer the sleepy voice of Alice . What time it's ?11:00pm ,ohh shit!

"Hey Alice this is Edward ,sorry for calling this late but I was wondering if you have talk to Bella like 2 hours ago?"

"No I haven't talk to her since yesterday ,why Edward ?What have you done?" she asked

"I didn't do anything I just maybe over react a little bit ,when I found about this Adam guy" I said

"You got into a fight because of Adam , Edward what the hell! , he is so awesome and respectful you don't have nothing to worry about he is a great friend and kind of good looking I would totally date him but Jazzy already stole my heart so no. "she said with a dreamy voice at the end.

"Alice, totally no helping" I said , I was starting to get angry I still didn't know where Bella is!

"Oh sorry! " she said

"But any way , tell me what did you exactly told her?" she asked

"Well I told her that _after __all those years of feeling guilty that she was always alone it turns out that she is always hanging out with him and that I would relax only if Adam was engaged, married, in a serious relationship or if he was gay _and then she told that I was dumb ass and that she wasn't a whore" I said remembering the whole thing. I think she thought I was telling her that is a whore but I wasn't I was just mad because she didn't trust me .

"Uhh I see , she thinks you call her a whore or that you were thinking about her like that ,I can't help you because I'm not with her but you should explain her why you were or are mad ,okay night little brother, love you" she said I just chuckle because she was just 2 minutes older than me.

"Love you too Aly ,night and thanks!" I said and then I hung up.

While sitting in my empty bed I was thinking how can things get this mess up , the only reason I couldn't spend a lot of time with her was because I work all those crazy ours in the hospital that I don't enjoy with all those nurses always flirting with me , but the only thing I love about my job is seeing my patients get better and the look of hope in their family's eyes of course sometimes they wouldn't make it but I would always know that I did my best to try to save that life but at the end after a crazy day i would know that my sexy and loving girlfriend will be waiting for me in her apartment and that is why we decide to move in together because I would always spend the night with her or she would spend it with me in my apartment but we almost never slept alone and tonight it seems like I'm going to spend it alone.

**Authors note:**

**SO like or dislike?**

**I'm going to upload another chapter like in 3 hours I just need to finish studying,It's going to take me a little while but in the next chapter you are going to meet Adam humm ; Do you think he has a crush on Bella?:O**

**Leave me a comment and let me know , you are going to know in a couple of hours!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**Love steph(stephanapa)**


	4. hey you!

**Hey guys how was your day? So here is the chapter I hope you like it!**

**Thanks babyA for your review ,it made me smile:D**

**Disclaimer:SM owns twilight **

**Chapter 3**

**Bpv**

The moment I got out of the apartment I went to my car & drove to Adams apartment it was late so probably I would find a parking spot , I just need to talk to someone but I know that if I go to Alice's house he would drive there I just need some time to cool off, so I decide to go with Adam because he always knows how to cheer me up , he is my best friend ,my buddy ,my pal and my brother by heart ; I know that Adam feels the same way about me but Edward doesn't knows how is our relationship , I think I shouldn't have left like that I should have explained to him. I own Edward and apology .

When I finally got to the floor where Adam lives (is the floor number 6 ,can you believe that! and the elevator doesn't works) so yeah I was tired! When I was knocking the door I received a text message from Alice I was about to read it but Adam open the door at the same moment and knowing Alice her message would say something about shopping or about the fight I just had with Edward.

"Hey you! You finally come and visit me" Adam said, with a teasing voice

"hahaha" I said sarcastically , because I just have visited him like 2 days ago.

"I always come to visit you , just because I didn't do it today it means that I'll never visit you again" I said

"Bella I know , I'm just kidding" He said hugging me and giving me kiss on the cheek , but the moment he gave it to me I felt uncomfortable because he never gives me kisses and right know they didn't felt right and after the fight I just had with Edward they felt even more wrong"

"So what brings you beautiful lady at this late hours of the night to my beautiful house well apartment?" He said with this funny tone, well funny to me !

"I just had this big fight with Edward , about you!" That got his attention.

"He is jealous that I spend a lot of time with you and that I haven't mention you before, because i knew he was going to react this way" I said with sadness in my voice.

**AdamPv**

The moment she said the word FIGHT EDWARD , I became the happiest man alive in the planet , because that fight could make them break up and Bella would be always sad and is going to need someone takes care of her and that person is going to be :ME!

"Bella don't worry , You know tomorrow we should go and eat something in that pizzeria you love so much just to relax about all these!" I'm a genius tomorrow only Bella and I alone at diner like a date , that is going to piss Edward so much , they will have another fight and tadha!

"Adam that is a great idea ,this is going to solve all my problems " she said hugging me! say bye to Bella Edward.

Suddenly she got up ,and said that it was time to go but in the door before she left she said a word that is going to make me smile all the rest of night and tomorrow she said:_Bye Adam, remember of our big __**date**__ tomorrow _I didn't said the word date she said it , well I only said it in my mind but she was the one who said it out loud, Edward man you are going down!

**Authors note:**

**So what do you think about Adam & does also Bella thinks that the date is only between them?**

**I don****'****t think so!:O**

**So like or dislike?**

**PLEASE live me a ****review**** lets get at least to 10 reviews ****they make me smile and they make me want to continue writing!**

**love steph(stephanapa)**


	5. Finally I get to kiss those lips!

**Hey readers here is the next chapter, let's make a deal I will post a new chapter tomorrow(July 7:D) if you at least give me 8 reviews or more, kay!**

**Thanks for your review babyA!**

**SM owns twilight!**

**Chapter 5**

**Bpv**

Adam was a genius , that idea he had was great tomorrow in our "date" Edward could finally meet Adam and Adam would meet Edward , finally things are looking better .Know I just need to go home and apologize to Edward . It's weird to know that we are fighting we almost never fight and it hurts so much every time we do it. That's why I'm on my way home well apartment so we can discuss out situation .

When I got to the apartment every thing was dead silence , maybe Edward wasn't here , just the thought was breaking my heart , I was about to turn on the light when I saw him In the couch with a book in his hands , he was waiting for me and he probably felt asleep while doing it. He is so cute and I love him so much! I decide to take him or to try taking him to our bed because the couch is too small for him.

"Edward sweetie I'm taking you to our Bed" he mumble something but I didn't understand him , he managed to get up and to walk to the room , when he was in bed I gave him a kiss in his cheek and when I was about to go to the bathroom to change my cloth he said :

"Bella I'm sorry, I was really stupid form for no having trust in you ,please don't leave me!" he was apologizing to me and he was half awake .

"Edward I should be the one apologizing I was the one that didn't told you about him , I'm sorry too ;I will forgive you with one condition ...If you forgive me "I said and he gave me a half smile

"and NO I'm not leaving you ,were else would I go and where would I feel so love ,safe and happy?" I said to him and I gave him a small kiss in his lip and he returned it back with love and kindness.

Then I left to the bathroom , I hope he remembers this tomorrow I'm going to bring it up anyways .

I was having the most amazing dream that Edward was giving me a lot of kisses in a lot of parts of my body , but then I realize that I wasn't dreaming Edward was trying to wake me up with kisses, but I am pretty sure he has a reason for waking me up this way. So ,that means that he remembers our conversation from last night , humm should I pretend that I'm still sleep? Just to tease him.

"Bella I know you are awake , so stop pretending that you are not " busted!

"Hey you ! good morning "I said with a sleepy voice

"Good morning beautiful!" he said and then he kissed me with a lot of passion.

"So this means that I'm forgiven? " he said , he was definitely forgiven but I wanted to tease him!

"hum , maybe!" I said in a teasing tone , he was smiling he knew that I was teasing him.

"Maybe you said, hum I'm going to change that" he said and then he started tickling me and I'm a very ticklish person , so what I did was that before he started tickling me again I got up form the bed and I started running , I went straight to the living room because I haven't anywhere else to go.

"Hey come here!" he said from our room , I was looking for a place to hide when I was about to hide , he picked me up and carried me to the couch and then we were just looking into our eyes , and then he gave me a pretty hot kiss and between breathes I said "You are definitely forgiven" and then we continued kissing and more kissing...and that led us to so much more!

**AN:**

**So that was chapter 5! Did you like it? I love it! They finally are together ,wuhuhu !**

**The next chapter will be about the Date of 2 according to Adam but in Bella's mind is a triple date ! That means trouble for Adam!**

**So remember I am going to update tomorrow if I at least get to 8 reviews!**

**love Steph(stephanapa)**


	6. the date!

**hey thanks for the reviews: babyA and ****Conan in love**

**SM owns Twilight **

**Chapter 6**

BPV

After a phone call from Adam we finally got out of bed , and went to couch to eat something and in that moment I realize that I haven't told Edward about the date ,ups!

"Baby, I need to tell you something" I said while Edward was playing with my hair , finally he looked at me , I think he was scared maybe he thought I was going to tell him something bad.

"Tell me what babe?" He said.

"We sort of have a "date" today" he looked at me surprise.

"YOU are letting me spend money in you , wow who are you and what have you done to my Bella?" I began laughing , he honestly thought that I was going to be happy at him spending money in me , ha !that is never going to happen.

"WHAT? NO!" I said still laughing.

"I don't get it you said "date" " okay here it goes!

"Yeah , a date with...Adam !" he looked a little angry and amuse ,I think.

"The 3 of us of course NOT only him and I" I said emphasizing the NOT par!

"But why we have to meet?" he said with a childish tone

"So you can stop being jealous and meeting him will show you that you don't have anything to fear." I said smiling at him.

"Okay" he said with a sigh.

"It's a good a thing that I love you " He said and then he kissed me and then I kissed him back.

"Thanks for loving me and I love you too!" I said.

EPV

The first thought on having to meet this man had pissed me , but then I realized that It was an opportunity so we could met and I would know if he has a thing for my Bells or if he is trying to steel her from me.

We went to the Pizzeria were they arrange their meeting , I was holding Bella from her waist because I was bored I decide to tease her.

"So those the things we did in the morning means that I'm forgiven" I said raising my eyebrows , she laughed and said.

"Hum , I'm still thinking about it!" She said smiling and giving a look that means KISS me.

"Really that is a shame ,I'm going to change that now and this time I'm going to do it right " I said looking her in her eyes she was biting her lip , then I got closer to her and I start kissing her , first it was slow but then she pull me down so we could be closer and then we were making out in the street I was having a really hard time not taking her back home , this kiss is awesome , I hope it last forever and then I heard it , someone clearing their troth really loud , I think the person was behind me I don't now and I don't care , Bella haven't even notice the person until she or he said .

"Hum, Bella?" oh so THE person was a he and was Adam too .When Bella heard her name she knew who exactly was I could feel her cheeks starting to heat. Then she turned around and she definitely was blushing.

"Hey Adam I didn't saw you there , how are you?" Bella said.

"Yeah you were rather busy , I'm good and I brought these for you!"He said giving her roses , WTF did he actually thought that this was a date like only of 2 person , well sorry for bursting your bubble dude , the color of the roses were pink ,she doesn't even like pink!

"Hum , thanks, you shouldn't have bought them , because it wasn't like a real date , but thanks for the thought and for buying them" she said sincerely , I knew she was saying that because she knows that he got the wrong message when she told him about the date.

When we were going to get in to the restaurant I was going to open the door for Bella because I always do that because my mom raised me like a gentleman but Adam literally run to the door to open it for her and then he smirked at her like I wasn't here , oh no he was definitely flirting with her , it´s on! This is going to be a hell of a night...

**AN:**

**Like or dislike?**

**Tell me your thoughts ,suggestions I don't in a review!**

**Thanks for reading update on Wednesday or tomorrow if I get to 8 reviews or more :D**

**Next chapter , all about the date and Adams pv , we are almost getting to the part were Bella and Edward's life is going to change...**

**love stephanapa**


	7. not like I thought!

**Chapter 7:**

**Finally it's here, enjoy!**

**Stephenie Meyer is the author of twilight :D**

**Thanks for the reviews Conand in love and Baby A!**

Adampv

Finally the day I have been waiting my whole life has come! I Adam Bratendish has a date with Bella!

I woke up that day at 5:30 am to get ready to work, I thought I was going to see Bella there but I didn't, probably she is fixing stuff with her "boyfriend" soon to be EX. I decided to buy her flowers to woo her out, Edward would probably see them and he will get jealous, they will get into a big fight, and Bella is going to find her self-single again.

-DATE TIME-

So the time has come, here goes all my hope ; I thought when I was walking to the Pizzeria.

I was trying to find Bella in the crowd , well in the crowd of 5 persons , there was a family of 3 and a couple soaking faces ,Hugh I hate people doing that in the street like is a public show why don't they go to their home were people isn't going to see!

I was getting annoyed because Bella was already 10 minutes late, I hate people being late and the only persons left here are the couple that are still kissing, the girl was pretty ,that I could say she almost looked like Bella ...wait same hair, same hight, same face I always dream with .The couple soaking faces is my Bella with her horrific" boyfriend" I have to say.

I cleared my troth but no one seem to notice so I cleared it again and said "Hum, Bella?" the moment she heard her name she knew who was because she started blushing, well more like mad blushing , oh that is the Bella I know , no the one kissing her "boyfriend " like is the end of the word or something in the street .Then she said:

"Hey Adam I didn't saw you there, how are you?" she said with a sweet tone of voice.

"Yeah you were rather busy , I'm good and I brought these for you!" I said giving her the flowers and with a proud tone in my voice, the best part was that her "boyfriend" was watching, Adam 1- Edward 0, to clarify the game started when they stopped kissing!

"Hum , thanks, you shouldn't have bought them , because it wasn't like a real date , but thanks for the thought and for buying them" she said sincerely and that actually hurt , I felt angry and jealous , she never consider this meeting a real date , I actually considerate real.

When we were going to get in to the restaurant her "boyfriend" was going to open the door for her , but I kind of run to the door to open it for her and then I smirked at her , then I got in and throw the door to her "boyfriend" in the face , ha! another point for me!

Once inside the waiter took us to our table , the waiter was a girl and she looked like she had just saw a famous person or something but she was looking at Edward , and then Bella did something that hurt she looked at the girl then she rapped her arms around the neck of Edward she stood up in her tip toes and he lower his head and then she kissed him really slowly like with a lot of love, Bella was jealous ,she didn't want the girl looking at her "boyfriend" and when they stopped kissing he grab her by the waist and he hug her and then he kissed her forehead.

After the show they gave us , we finally went to our sits and order the favorite pizza of Bella which is Margherita Pizza and 3 drinks, I decide to make questions to Edward.

"So , Edward what do you do for a living or to make the question less rude which is your degree?" I said , he looked me and then he said.

"It's not rude because I'm not ashamed of my career , I'm a doctor" hum interesting even though I already knew that , I shoot another question.

"So if you are a doctor why you are not on call , you almost all of the time you are?" ha! I knew that was going to hurt.

"Yeah ,I know but to answer your question our boss gave me and 4 coworkers a little vacation but we all know he is planning something" he said.

"Oh , I see and wha..."I was going to say something but Bella's cell phone started ringing ,ugh!

"Oh excuse , sorry!" I heard "Hi dad!", I was going again to ask something to Edward , but his cell phone started to ring, he looked relieved when he open the cell phone and stood up, how rude! Now I was all alone it the table, this date wasn't exactly like I pictured it!

**AN:**

**Sorry for the late update!**

**I had a lot HW ,so I wasn't able to write! **

**leave me a review!**


	8. falling down!

**Chapter 8**

**hey ! sorry for the late update! Thanks for the reviews!**

**SM owns twilight :D**

BPV

This date is a DISASTER what's up with Adam and the rude comments to Edward I thought that this little gathering was to Edward to realize that Adam was a good person , but NO Adam had to act like a stupid idiot! and why on earth he was acting so flirtatious towards me , has he always being like this and I didn't realized?.Oh no! now Edward will make a big drama about how right he was and blah blah blah..

Adam was about to ask another question but my cell phone started ringing , and I excused my self from the conversation the caller ID said Charlie (dad:D)

It was weird from my dad to call at this hour, usually he calls at night.

-Hey dad!-I said.

-Hey Bell's!How is it going?-he said

-Pretty good, what about yourself ?-I said

-good good-I knew he was lying to me .

-really, that is good -I said , I wasn't going to pressure him to tell me the real reason why he was calling me.

-Bell's the real reason why I'm calling you is because ,hum well. how do I say this.-dad say it!

-I am sick , well I think I'm sick-what!

-Tomorrow I'm going to the doctor and they will run a bunch of test on me and ..Bell's I'm scare and I want you here with me- he said crying , he was breaking my heart and I was fucking scared! and he needs me ,the decisions has being made Forks here I come again!

-Dad ,please tell me what is wrong? I'm going home any ways !-I said .

-My heart has being hurting , but I know something is wrong Bells the doctor had a worried look and he sent more test to be sure , I know Bells that there is something wrong!-

-Dad just let me call to work, I'm going to be there tomorrow for your appointment don't worry!-I said

-Love you dad , see you soon!-

-Love you too Bell's-he said and then the hung up, something was wrong with my dad I need to be there, he was scared. He cried , he never cries .

When I went back to the table ,Edward was gone I asked Adam where he was and he told me that he was speaking to someone and because I have to go home to arrange everything I said bye to Adam he looked mad , but I didn't care right now .My dad needs my help and I'm going to help him!

When I found Edward I , he was closing his cell phone .

-Edward we need to go!-I told him and he said.

-Babe , I have bad news- tell me about it I thought

**AN**

**So did you liked it, what do you think Edward is going to tell Bella?**

**If I have 3 REVIEWS on Tuesday at 8pm, I will update Wednesday or Thursday!**


	9. falling down 2!

**chapter 9**

**thank you for the reviews!**

**SM owns twilight **

Epv

I felt so relived, that my phone had rang but know that I was talking to Emmet I wasn't that happy gave our team a two weak vacation but we knew that he wasn't telling something to us , apparently he has decided to send us to a bonding camp or something like that ,who knows! And all this is happening because of the fight we had last month ,well like the 5 fights we had.

_Flashback_

_"Newton, you are an Idiot," I said screaming to mike._

_"Dude, chill!" chill! What a moron!_

_"Chill! Chill, we almost lost a patient because of you, if you cannot handle the pressure, why did you become a Dr. to freak out every time you see blood." I said again screaming at him._

_"Yeah Newton don't be a pussy!"Said Emmet_

_"Ben do you have something to say?" I said to Ben_

_"Yeah! You 3 are idiots no one lets me help, it's like I'm painted!"_

And the screaming began again and Dr. Harris, who is our Boss, saw us and now we are stuck in a camping trip for 2 fucking weeks, ugh!

Now the thing was , how I was going to tell Bella I had planed spending the whole weekend out of the city so we could spent a romantic weekend, but instead of spending my weekend with her I' am going to spend it with Emmet, Ben and Mike.

Well back to the present Bella looked like she was about to cry and I was ending my call when she said.

"Edward we need to go!" Okay, something weird was happening.

"Babe I have bad news!" I said and the moment I said that she started crying ,like really crying .She was breaking my heart ,something is really wrong but she can't stop crying ,so I hug her and star kissing her forehead and start telling her comforting words. I know that something is wrong because Bella does not like people watching her and she would not do a big show because she wants.

When she stopped crying I told her that we should go home,so she could explain me what was going on and maybe I could tell her about the camp thing , well that part I kept it for my self.

When we got to our apartment, I carried her bridal style to our comfortable apartment, I open the door and I put her on the couch and went to the kitchen to make some tea.

"Bella, my love can you tell me what's wrong?" I said removing the hair that was in her face so I could see her beautiful eyes that right now where puffy for crying.

"I don't know?"Huh! Then she continued.

"Charlie, well dad called and he told ..." and she started crying again I was getting seriously worried, is something wrong with Charlie, or her mom?

"Sorry , it's just that he is sick his chest has been hurting and the Dr. made him take some tests but Edward he is really scared he even cried in the phone with me , and he wants me to be there tomorrow ,omg I haven't even bought a plane ticket" wait! What! She is going back to forks. Kay it makes sense her dad is sick and I am not going to be able to be with her.

"It's a good thing that you are going to be there with me and you can explain me everything!" she said with hopeful eyes, oh no and I' am not going to be able to be there.

"Love there is something I need to tell you." I said nervously at her.

"What's wrong now?" she said.

"Do you remember that Dr. Harris gave us a two week vacation, out of the nowhere? Well he actually gave us the 2 week vacation because he is sending us to a bonding camp or something like that." the moment she heard that she started crying again.

"WHAT?"oh no! What I' am going to do.

"I know love, I reacted the same way, but there is nothing I can do! I will call you every day." I promise to her and then I kissed her lips.

-2 DAYS LATER-

"Now everyone give me your cell phones, no exceptions!, and you are not going to use them or see them in the 2 weeks you are at this camp" Oh shit!

**AN:**

**like or dislike?**

**I am going to try to make the chapters bigger!**

**leave me a review to make me happy!**

**love stephanapa !**


	10. this could only happen to me!

**A/N : HEY READERS! I am so so so so so so ... SORRY for the really late update , but I have had 2 really stressing weeks! so thanks for being penchant with me, I love you all! Thanks for the comment and all!**

**so here it goes and another thing SM own Twilight , not me :(! hahaha so go and read and leave me a review! **

_**chapter 10**_

EP

This week has been a hell of a ride ,starting by the fact that I couldn't call Bella, so after a lot of begging I was able to call her and she freak out again when I told her about the situation and started to cry again and when she finally calm down it was time to say good bye and I haven't talk to her since last Monday and this camp is the worst thing , they made us do all this trust exercise and before going to bed we need to make a circle and tell what bothered us during the day and other stuff that was even more crazy .I think we hate each other more now than before , so just 4 days more to go yey!

BP

I think I am going to die , I feel like I can't breath well I can barely breath and my headache is killing me and I am aphonic , freaking awesome right hahha no .Dad has been taking care of me instead of me taking care of him last week was really crazy because not only Edward wasn't able to come, my boss didn't wanted to give mr 2 week vacations after begging her and crying she agree then when I get here my ex boyfriend comes to pick me up Jacob , I think my dad did that on propose but because of the whole situation I was not going to get mad at him ,after having an awkward conversation with Jacob and he trying to flirt with me I finally got home to discovered that dad went fishing I almost die there I have being so worried about him and he just goes fishing like nothing is happening I know he needs to live his live like he always does but It would have been nice , that he would have been home when I came from the airport ,when he got home after being mad to him like for 5 seconds I hugged him and gave him a big kiss in the cheek , I was able to relax a bit after my crazy day, the next day I woke up at 6:00am because dad had a appointment at the Dr. at it was really early because he was going to the station after the appointment.

The Dr. told us that he had a heart condition and the only thing that we could do was to make him to take some pills, change his diet and to get a dog.I didn't know why we needed a dog but the doctor told us that they help and they have a study that proves it! interesting right! So before I leave from Forks I am going to get my dad a dog. So after all the drama ,the days went on like normal I made breakfast and dinner to dad ,he hated his new diet, who wouldn't? after eating almost all the days of week pizza to change his diet to eating a lot of veggies ! So that was my week until I went for a walk to the woods and it started to rain and I got lost trying to get out there and the wind was really cold when I finally got out the woods I was socked of water and that is the reason why I caught a really nasty cold ,ugh! So here I am with high fivers seeing hallucinations I am seeing Edward with roses , BUT t he is dress like a bunny so definitely a hallucination not reality , although I really miss him ,his voice, his kisses, his hugs, his...augh thinking all these makes me miss him more when I see him again I am not letting him go away from me for a week!

Suddenly a car noise distract me from my toughs ,it was the cruise dad was home and I haven't made dinner but I am not hungry and not in the mood for cooking ,why?why dad you can´t cook?why?

"Bells I am home!" he said screaming"

-cough-"Hey dad!"-cough-

"Honey ,where are you?"he asked

"room"-cough, cough-

"how are you feeling honey?"

"like I am about to die!" I said, the he touched my forehead .

"I think you have a fever!" he said with a worry look.

"I know ,my head feels like is going to explode" I said then I closed my eyes ,I think I am going to take a nap tomorrow I need to go to the reservation to pick a dog for dad ,I need to rest.

"Dad ,I am going to take a short nap!" I said with a yawn.

"Okay sweetie and don't worry about food I can take care of myself!" then he gave me a kiss on the forehead and I went to my old bedroom.

-Next day-

My short nap , wasn't that short I woke up at 10:00am the next day so yeah I over slept and now I am late fort the meeting with the dude who is going to sell me a dog to be exact a German Shepherd.I am suppose to meet him like in a half and hour and I haven't shower I need to run...

-30 min later-

I did it! I made it to the reservation in less than 30 minutes , so I think that now that I am here I should get the hell out of the car and go and knock that door. While I was walking towards the door I remember that I hadn't taken my pills like any of them (birth control, Tylenol and the one that was for my troth ) shit .Memo to myself :drink peals when I get home because my head is starting to hurt a lot probably I am going to have a fever soon ,ugh!

-knock ,knock- I heard someone scream -Jake do me a favor and go and open the door-

suddenly the door open, and for my surprise Jake was Jake ,Jake the guy who went and pick me up in the airport and is my ex, AWESOME!NOT!

"Oh , hey you!" I said.

"Hey Bella , what's up?"he asked

"not much ,just sick !"

"Uh that sucks ,so what can I do for you girl?"he said

"I am looking for Sam , I come here to pick my new puppy!" I said with a little of excitement.

"So you are the one who is going to take one of the little dudes with you?"

"hahaha yeah,that would be me and I am only going to take one!"I said smiling.

"hahaha yeah I know , common come in ,Sam is going to come in a minute he just went to get the puppy!" he informed ,I was finally going to get the dog .It 's kind of sad that I can't tell Edward all these , I wish that he could be here taking care of me and making me company. Jake spoke and made snapped out of my thoughts.

"Here she comes!" Jake said , yeah I was getting a she puppy , I was going to name her Maya , I like that name.

"Hey Bella, no time no see!"

"Hey Sam ,yeah since high school" I said and then all became awkward because that was the time when Jake was my boyfriend and a lot of drama happened then so yeah, AWKWARD!

"yeah a lot!" I said.

"So where is my new puppy for 4 days ?"I asked trying to change the subject.

"She is right here!" Sam said giving it to me ,uh she is so cute!

"You are so cute Maya and I already bought you a leash and collar "I put her the collar and then the leash ,I wanted to make her to try to walk but the moment I put her on the ground she didn't walk she run , and because I was graving the leash to weakly , I let her go so I sort of panicked and began to run after her ,but in my panicking I didn't saw a log in the ground and because I am klutz I tripped with it and fell down and hit my head with the ground and then I just heard my name being called before everything went black...

**to share some love and thoughts , you just have to click that review bottom that is there :D**

**LY!STEPHANAPA**


	11. all I need is you

**So here is an early chapter for you , I felt inspired this couple of days ,so here it is ...thanks for all the comments love you all!:D**

**SM owns twilight!**

**chapter 11**

Ugh my head hurts so much and what is that weird smell , ugh I know that smell , that smell means :medicine ,doctors and needless , ugh that means that I am in the hospital . What happened know I don't remember anything ,that is not a good thing , well the things that I remember are that my name is Isabella Swan, my boyfriend is Edward and my dad is sick ,oh and I was going to buy him a dog or did I bought it and I don´t remember this is all so confusing. I can´t open my eyes maybe in a little while ,I am feeling so sleepy I am going to sleep a little bit more and then I will open my eyes.

What is all that noise ,people talking ,I hear the voice of dad ,Jake(what is he doing here) ,Sam ,Sue (I think) and Billy but no Edward (that is disappointing).Why don't they shut up ,I can't sleep any more ,they

have already woke me up.

"Dad ,can you please stop talking!" I said almost whispering.

"Bella you are awake, someone go and call the nurse or the doctor, oh thanks God!" he said to quickly , I barley understand him and I was feeling dizzy.

"Bella ,sweetie how are you feeling?" I think that was my dad asking but I answer any ways.

"Dizzy, I am feeling dizzy!" then I heard some come inside the room.

"Bella , is good to see you awake you gave us quite a scare there, I am " The DR said.

"Hi Dr. can you tell me please what happened and why I am in a hospital?' when he heard that he chuckled.

"Well you have been in coma for 3 days ,the accident was on Monday and today is Thursday. You tripped with a log and hit your head with the ground "ohh so that was what happened. WHAT I have been in coma for 3 days ? , I have never hit my head so hard.

"You might feel dizzy and you might puke ,we gave you some antibiotics for your cold ,because you were having high fevers " okay! that explains why I am dizzy.

"We are going to give you something to sleep , so you can recover more quickly." the Dr. said and went out of the room.

"Dad have you try to reach Edward or they didn't let you talk to him?" Edward probably know I would be mad if something bad happens to him and I didn't know.

"Uhm,sorry sweetie but I thought that you had broke up" huh ?

"Why did you thought that we had broke up?" I asked a little annoyed well a lot.

"First you did say nothing about him, second he didn't came and third you haven't spoke to him in the whole time you have been here!" he said ,trying to defend him self.

"Ugh dad! first I didn't said anything because you never asked, second he couldn't come because he had this camp bonding thing and third they are not allow to talk to other people outside the camp! Dad why didn't you ask, so that is the real reason you send Jake to the airport so we could re connect or something?" the moment I fished my sentence the Dr. came back and but something in my IV and I started to feel sleepy.

"Okay Bella have a nice dream!"the Dr. said and then he left.

"We are talking later!"I said with a yawing .

Epv

This weekend was even more crazy than the before one they made us made that thing when you fake that you are fainting and your partner caches you, well they made us do that and my partner was Mike and the dude didn't support my weight and he let me fall I hit my but really hard so I started to scream at him and we sort of got into a fight and now I have to talk to him before going to bed every night to tell him what action of the day he made that annoyed me the same vice versa. I had also being feeling this weird thing in my chest like something is not right , it is weird I have had it all these week and today is Thursday ,I don't know what it means. I have also being thinking in Bella how much I miss her and that she has become so important to me I don't know what I would do with out her or if something happens to her ,I would be those thought have made me want to pop our the question , when? I don't know ,the only thing I know is that she is the love of my life. Rick the guy that is our counselor call me .

"Edward you have an important call." he said , huh that confused me aren't we suppose not to talk to the outside word.

"Okay" I said with amusement, he gave and apologetic look and the he leaved.

"Hello?" I said , I didn't know with who I was talking.

"Edward? This is Charlie"Charlie as the dad of girlfriend.

"Oh ,hello Sir. how are you sir? "I asked he make me nervous.

"I am good ,good." he said like he was thinking like he wasn't sure about it.

"Oh that is good!" then we had this awkward silence .

"Son , I am calling you because something happen to Bella. "what! something happed to my angel, while I wasn't by her side ,maybe she broke her arm or something it probably wasn't that bad , right?

"Is she alright?"I asked really quickly.

"Yeah , she finally woke up , she gave us quite a scare ."he still hadn't told me what had happened

"But she is alright ,and she is at home with you know may I speak to her so she could tell me what did she did?" I asked the bright side of the situation was that I was finally going to hear her voice , I was craving it now.

"Well son ,she is not a home and she is not going to be able to fly back until Monday." Okay , now I am confused.

"and no ,you can't speak to her she is sleeping, son she hit her head on Monday and she has being on coma for 3 days she finally woke up today and the time I talk to her she was mad at me because I hadn't call you" she is in comma or was in comma and I am just founding out until today she could have died and no one was going to tell me ,what I am doing here I need to go to Forks!

"Sorry I didn't call you before ,but I had the idea that you 2 had broke up ,so yeah I am sorry son!"I didn't pay much attention to Charlie I was trying to figure out ,how in world I would get out of here.

"It is okay Charlie , I am going to Forks if I find a way to get out of here!" I said.

"Don't worry son I have told Ricky the situation and he is letting you go ,I have already a plane ticket for you!"

"Thanks sir.!" Isaid and then I hung up.

BPV

I was having and amazing dream ,It was so real I could feel Edward touching my hair and giving me a kiss on the forehead ,and I could hear his voice ,ugh Edward how much I wish you were here! I didn't want to open my eyes because I knew my dream would be I heard soemthing that made my heart pound and I knew I wasn't dreaming.

"Bella I love you,please wake up and let me see those beautiful eyes of yours and I promises I would never ever leave you for a stupid camp trip."I opened my eyes and I saw him there.

"I hope you keep that promise mister" I said smiling and he looked at me and then he gave me a kiss on the lips.

**so what do you think? leave me a review**

**ly stephanapa**


End file.
